Manos al aire
by Shie24
Summary: —¡Maldición Fugaku, te dije que no te metieras con la mafia!— Grite cabreado, se lo había advertido muchas veces/—Sasuke, esto te interesa... Tienen a Sakura Haruno./—La recuperare— Aseguré, y eso era una promesa. S&S Advertencia: Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**M**anos al aire

.

.

**C**apitulo 1: **M**ala decisión.

.

.

_**U**__na pelirosa corría tras una cinta color rojo. Su estatura era muy baja, dando a notar sus 9 años de edad, su cabello de un extraño color rosa pastel le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos verdes jade mostraban inseguridad y miedo. Su bufanda de color rosa, se corría un poco más, mientras el viento resonaba contra las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven._

_._

_._

_**S**__e sentó, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de escuchar a su padre, hablar cosas sobre su trabajo —el cual, todavía desconocía—. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, miro la banca en la que estaba sentado, estaba fría y eso era de esperarse ya que estaban en pleno invierno. Paso su mirada oscura y profunda por aquella plaza completamente solitaria, se veía muy linda con la nieve enzima de los árboles y de sus juegos favoritos —a los cuales, nunca venia—. Bajo la mirada, no es que no quisiera venir a jugar… tan solo si su padre fuera, un poco más normal, sin tener que estar metido en su trabajo. Lastima que su madre ya no estaba, porque de ser así, las cosas no se encontrarían de aquella manera. Sintió como una suave tela le caía en la cara, abrió los ojos y se encontró con algo rojo._

_._

_._

_**L**__a maldita cinta, la hizo correr hasta una plaza completamente vacía, ya no aguantaba más, estaba exhausta. Observó como aquella fina tela roja, bajaba la velocidad y rodaba como si estuviera en un remolino, solo que, este era lento y suave. Continúo con aquellos pequeños movimientos hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo en la cara de un niño. Corrió para quitar la cinta, una vez que la tubo en sus manos, sus ojos verdes chocaron con un negro profundo y solitario._

_._

_._

_._

—**S**akura pov—

Me mire al espejo para verificar si estaba bien alistada. Mi cabello de extraño color rosa caía largo hasta por debajo de mis hombros con suaves ondulaciones en el final, mi piel blanca como la leche, mis ojos de color jade levemente sombreado con negro para que se notaran mejor, mis labios rojos y pequeños. Vestía una remera de color blanca con detalles en verde, un pantalón de color negro bien ajustado y unas zapatillas de color verdes suave para no resaltar demasiado.

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en mis labios, mientras caminaba para salir de mi departamento. Hace tan solo 2 meses me había independizado y pude pagar un lugar en donde habitar, el departamento no era muy lujoso pero al menos no era sucio ni peligroso. Ahora, por primera vez en mi vida iría a hacer las compras para mi propia casa, estaba contentísima. Ya que no muchos logran hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie y con tan solo 20 años de edad.

Me faltaban cuatro cuadras para llegar al almacén Tokinata, compraría lo justo y necesario ya que me tenía que alcanzar. Entonces, a tan solo tres cuadras antes de llegar, algo me distrajo, una extraña luz brillante que se asomaba por uno de los estrechos caminos de por en medio de los edificios.

Me debatí por sobre que lugar tomar, pero mi curiosidad me gano y me encamine hacia aquél callejón. Las paredes de los edificios estaban desgastadas y se notaban los graffiti que había en los ladrillos de las mismas, el piso estaba un poco mojado ya que la noche anterior había llovido, el sol casi no se filtraba por lo que se veía algo oscuro.

Cuando estuvo cerca de aquel brillo que tanto me llamo la atención, me desilusione un poco al notar que no era más que un colgante que estaba en una puerta. Note que la puerta era de vidrio y estaba abierta, grade fue mi sorpresa al escuchar fuertes ruidos desde a dentro; un escalofrió le recorrió mi espalda.

Escuche pasos rápidos que se acercaban a mi, como si estuvieran corriendo, casi por inercia mis pies se hicieron pasos hacia atrás hasta lograr esconderme tras un tarro grade que había a un lado. Los pasos rápidos se detuvieron seguidos de un grito de susto y un gruñido.

—Te he dicho que detesto la espera, ¿No es así? —Bramo una voz gruesa y tosca. Asome la cabeza por el balde para observar, pero me escabullí otra vez detrás al escuchar otra voz hablar, solo que con más miedo.

—L-lo siento, es que no tenía la plata —tartamudeo la segunda voz, que diferencia de la otra era fina y miedosa.

—No me interesa. Quiero mi dinero, ahora mismo —escupió con furia, me asome y pude ver que tenia a el otro hombre por el cuello.

El mayor de voz grave, tenia la piel oscura que parecía azul o celeste, sus ojos eran pequeños sus rasgos eran similares a los de un pez. Su ropa era negra con unas extrañas nueves de color rojo, uno de sus brazos estaban alrededor del que parecía la victima, mientras que el otro se mantenía detrás de su espalda. El segundo tenía ropa normal, solo que un poco sucia y su cara estaba pintada por el miedo.

—N-no tengo el dinero… no pude juntarlo —murmuro con el cuerpo temblándole como si fuera una hoja. El ambiente se torno aun más tenso que antes, por lo que estuve segura que ese no era lo que esperaba escuchar el malo.

—Bien, pues entonces no me sirves —su voz era oscura y fría, tanto, que sentí mi cuerpo temblar de miedo. _¿En donde me había metido?_

—Lo siento mucho Kisame-sama, prometo juntar el dinero lo antes posible —rogó, con los ojos brillosos como si estuviera… por llorar. Entonces entendí que _no_ debería de estar _allí_.

—Pareces marica. ¡Muéstrame lo hombre que eres! —Grito, mientras que de su mano desocupada sacaba un arma que al perecer tenia en su pantalón. Sentí como si se me parara el corazón.

—Por favor Kisame-sama, no me haga daño —rogó viendo con terror el arma empuñada por el extraño con apariencia de pez.

—No debiste haberte metido con la _mafia_, amigo —murmuro con sorna, tirándolo contra el piso y apuntándole con el arma.

Con mis brazos me cubrí la cara, para no ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Escuche un grito de miedo seguido de un disparo que resonó en mis oídos. Después todo silencio.

Quise moverme para escapar de ahí, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, me encontraba en estado de shock. No me podía estar pasando esto _a mí_, solo había salido a comprar cosas para mi nuevo hogar… y ahora, había presenciado un _asesinato_. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era quedarme quieta hasta que el tal Kisame se fuera del lugar y después escapar a refugiarme en mi tranquila casa.

Pero al parecer, el mundo _no quería_ eso _para mí._

Mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Podría jurar haber sentido mi corazón detenerse, para comenzar a bombear sangre con desesperación. Busque mi celular apresuradamente para detener el sonido, cuando lo tuve en los manos pude ver lo que decía: _'Llamada entrante de: Naruto Uzumaki'._ Pero antes de siquiera apretar un botón del celular, sentí algo frío en mi sien.

—Estas metida en graves problemas, hermosura —dijo la voz que yo menos deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

Mi vista se movió hasta donde sentía el frió metal, y sentí mis ojos extenderse más de lo que mis parpados permitían, mientras gotas saladas caían de ellos. El arma de Kisame estaba en mi cabeza, y entonces me di cuenta de algo…

Este era mi _fin_.

.

.

.

**C**ontinuara.

.

.

.

**H**ola!

**E**l capitulo creo que es algo corto, pero esta **muy **bueno.

**S**i se preguntan que es lo que esta al principio escrito con esta _letra: _son como recuerdos del pasado, cosas que ya pasaron (eso es obvio ¬.¬). Esta historia se me ocurrio porque justo estaba leyendo uno de mis mangas y me parecio una idea genial. Aunque mi historia no se parece en nada a esa, solo fue inspiracion del momento (lo cual no me pasa siempre y eso es muy frustrante ) **no es copiada**.

**S**i alguno de estedes etaba leyendo el fic anterior; _'Sentimientos fortalecidos'_ .No se preocupesn... si estedes quieren que lo continue yo lo hare con gusto ^-^.Solo **avisemen** por favor. Espero su opinion y en el otro capi, aprecera **Sasuke-kun**!

Espero **reviews**.

**Besos** y Adios! :)

**^_^**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**M**anos al aire

.

.

**C**apitulo 2: **L**a testigo.

.

.

_**L**__as mejillas de la pelirosa se tiñeron de color escarlata, en el momento que su mirada choco con la oscura de él. Nunca había visto a un chico tan hermoso, su aspecto parecía el de un ángel. Su cabello azabache con un extraño peinado rebele que le quedaba sumamente hermoso, su piel de color leche tan blanca como la de ella, sus rasgos tan perfectos que la hacían sentir insignificante y sus ojos… tan oscuros como la noche misma, que reflejaban soledad y tristeza._

_._

_._

_**E**__l chico levanto una ceja incrédulo, al ver como la pelirosa le quitaba la cinta de la cara. Pero lo que lo dejo más sorprendido fue el extraño color de cabello, rosa ¿Qué clase de pelo era ese? Se pregunto extrañado, de igual modo la niña era linda. Con sus hermosos y grades ojos color jade, los labios pequeños y algo pálidos por el frió, sus rasgos estaban marcados por una inocencia infinita. Noto el sonrojo de las mejillas de ella y eso no hizo más que incrementar esa inocencia._

_._

_._

—_L-lamento lo de la cinta, es que se me escapo—se excuso sonrojada, mientras bajaba levemente la cabeza en modo de respeto. Sin embargo él no dijo nada, por lo que sus nervios incrementaron— Soy Sakura Haruno._

_._

_._

_El pelinegro continúo examinando a la niña que al perecer tenia su misma edad (nueve años). Le pareció un gesto adorable el que se sonrojara de aquella manera y más encima, tartamudear nerviosa. Lastima que el no era más que un chico serio, uno que no tenia amigos y que solo estaba para obedecer a su padre._

_._

_._

—_Etto… yo… nos vemos —dijo nerviosa haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Su cara estaba que ardía, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su corta vida y el hecho de haber echo el papelón frente a alguien como él la logro deprimir. Pero antes de girarse por completo para así dirigirse a su casa, el chico hablo:_

—_Soy Sasuke Uchiha._

_._

_._

_._

—**S**asuke pov—

A pasos acelerados pero seguros, camine hasta la oficina de mi padre; Fugaku. La verdad es que no se me apetecía ir, y de no ser que me dijeron que era algo sumamente importante, en este momento me encontraría con _algunas_ de las mujeres que paso el _tiempo_. Una vez cerca de la oficina, hice un gesto con la cabeza para que corrieran todos lo de seguridad.

Entre a la oficina, pude ver que mi padre estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, ubicado en el centro de la sala. A un lado estaba Itachi Uchiha; mi hermano mayor. Pude ver que todos los de mi agrupación el Taka se encontraba allí, por lo que eso debía ser sumamente importante.

—¿Qué sucede? —exigí saber, con voz fría y cortante. No estaba para momentos de tensión y drama.

—Tenemos un _pequeño_ problema —largo mi padre, con la vista clavada en mi. Algo no pintaba bien… ¿Desde cuando yo era el centro de atención en una de estas mugrosas juntas?

—Hn —musite, mientras me sentaba en una silla que estaba enfrente a su escritorio. Vi a mi quipo imitarme, solo que se sentaron un poco más lejos de nosotros.

—Anoche los de Akatsuki mataron a un hombre —dijo con el cejo fruncido, mientras colocaba sus manos en la mesa y buscaba algo entre los papeles. Yo ni me inmute, los de Akatsuki _siempre_ matan personas, sean inocentes o no.

—¿Y que importa eso? Los de Akatsuki siempre anda matando gente —musito Itachi, quitándome las palabras de la boca. Pude ver como mi padre se removía incomodo en su asiento. No pude evitar levantar una ceja incrédulo, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a este hombre? ¿Por qué tanto nervios?

—Lo malo es que alguien los vio, hubo una testigo que los puede mandar al frente —Dijo el, con las palabras tan frías que parecían congelar el ambiente. Era intimidante, más que yo y eso es decir mucho. —Y lo peor es que yo estaba metido en ese lió, así que si el testigo habla caeremos junto con Akatsuki.

—¡Maldita sea, Fugaku! Cuantas veces te dije que no te metas con los de la mafia, mucho menos con Akatsuki —Brame con los ojos echando chispa, mientras que me levantaba de mi asiento. Pude ver de reojo como el Taka se removía inquieto, ¿Qué rayos pasaba allí?

—No tengo que recordarte que nosotros igual pertenecemos a la mafia, ¿Verdad, Sasuke? —Escupió mi padre, logrando que la sangre me hirviera de pura bronca. _Yo_ _no_ pertenecía a esa maldita organización, solo quería una _vida normal_.

—¿A que quieres llegar padre? —Pregunto Itachi, con tono molesto. El detestaba que mi padre me refregara en la cara cosas sobre ese tema y más que lo usara como chantaje. Regrese a mi asiento fulminando a mi padre con la mirada, mientras mis nudillos se apretaban.

—Akatsuki mando a uno de sus hombres para buscar dinero en Konoha —el solo escuchar el nombre del pueblo, logro que mi corazón se acelerara a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal. —Kisame Hoshigaki fue mandado para realizar tal cometido, pero el hombre de aquel pueblucho miserable —de mis labios escapo un gruñido al escuchar como llamaba al pueblo, mi padre me ignoro olímpicamente— No había juntado la plata. Así que Kisame lo mato, pero el invesil no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba mirando mientras 'cumplía esa misión'. —Finalizo con voz cabreada.

—Porque no la matan y listo —Dije yo, aunque detestaba que mataran gente inocente, en este caso era importante para nosotros y esa vida ni se notaria. Al ver la mirada de mi padre note que la decisión no tomaba ese rumbo, y me sorprendí cuando el negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo el con voz seria y cortante. Yo rodé los ojos exasperado, mi paciencia se acababa. El nunca perdonaba la vida de alguien, ya que tenía un afán por matar persona y ahora que puede no lo hace, trate de contenerme para gritarle unas cuantas verdades.

—¿Y por que no? —Exigió saber itachi, igual de exasperado que yo. Mire a mi progenitor y cuando lo vi acomodarse en su silla y sonreír de forma socarrona, sentí que mi puño se movía para estamparse contra su cara.

—Porque es una mujer —largo serio. Casi se me escapa una risa irónica que frene, pero la rodada de ojos no tubo la misma suerte ya que solo falto sonreír arrogante. Me levante de mi lugar molesto, esto no me podía pasar a mi, estaba molesto y con los nervios contraídos, necesitaba un baño caliente. —Espera Sasuke, esto te importa más a ti que a alguien más.

—No me interesa. —Gruñí mientras mis pies se dirigían a la salida de aquella estupida oficina. Note como el Taka se levantaba y caminaba un poco más a tras que yo.

—Conoces a esa mujer Sasuke —me dijo Fugaku, más yo lo ignore, no conocía a nadie de Kono-… ¿No podía ser…? —Es aprendiz de medicina, tiene 20 años, vive en Konoha y su estado civil: soltera. Su nombre es _**Sakura Haruno**_.

Mis pies se detuvieron por si solos, mientras que mis pensamientos ordenaba la información recibida. El nudo en la panza no tardo en aparecer al igual que los nudillos fuertemente apretados, Akatsuki tenía a _Sakura_.

—La encontrare —Asegure.

Y eso era una **promesa**.

_Yo _la traería _conmigo_ cueste lo que _cueste_.

.

.

.

—**S**akura pov—

Mi boca sabía a _sangre_.

Me moví para cambiar la incomoda posición en la que me encontraba, más eso no sirvió de nada, mis manos fuertemente apretadas con un par de sogas me dolían mucho. No podía ver nada porque en los ojos tenia una venda, pero estaba segura de que no me encontrada en un lugar muy lindo. El piso estaba frío al igual que toda la habitación en la que me encontraba, a través de la venda que tenia en los ojos no se podía ver nada de luz, por lo que lo más probable era que las ventanas estuvieran cubiertas o peor aun, que no hubieran.

Cuando el hombre ese Kisame me vio, sentí como si cada una de mis esperanzas de vidas muriera una por una. Y fue empeorando cuando comenzó a patearme y golpearme con un palo, no podía defenderme ya que mis fuerzas se perdían con cada uno de sus golpes. Agradecí internamente el momento en que dejo de golpearme, para arrástrame y llevarme dentro de un auto, donde me coloco la venda en los ojos y mi sentido de la vista quedo temporalmente bloqueado.

Nunca sentí tanto miedo en mi vida como _ahora_.

Todo estaba tan _mal._

Escuche como alguien ingresaba a la habitación y yo, casi por instinto me cubrí la cara con mis brazos que estaban mojados con mi propia sangre. Escuche pasos acercándose, trate de permanecer con la cara cubierta por mis brazos, sin embargo alguien me los saco con facilidad. Me encontraba demasiado _débil_.

—Levántate —Ordeno una voz grave, trate de hacerlo y mis piernas temblaron y se balancearon hacia los lados. Un pequeño gemido escapo de mis labios cuando por fin recargue el peso de mi cuerpo en ambas piernas, creí que me estaba rompiendo —Rápido.

Me empujo para que saliera de la habitación y varias veces perdí el equilibrio por lo que termine tirada en el piso. Maldecía varias veces a quien me empujaba, pero este me ignoro ya que no contesto ninguna de mis palabrotas. Por fin me ordeno que me detuviera, la venda se veía un poco más clara por lo que seguramente el lugar temería ventanas.

—Así que tu eres la que nos arruino el negocio —Esta vez la voz que escuche era completamente fría y cortante, tan intimidante que mi cuerpo dio un paso hacia atrás por reflejo.

—¿Quién _eres_ tu? —Exigí saber, y aunque trate de que mi voz saliera fuerte y segura, se me quebró bochornosamente entre medio de la oración.

—Mm, veo que no estas en muy buen estado… —murmuro para si, me sorprendí al escucharlo tan increíblemente cerca. Mi cuerpo se contrajo, mientras que mi boca se apretó con nervio. —Seguro que _él_ se enojara si te ve así. —Volvió a reflexionar, no entendía a quien se refería con él… ¿no me venderían ni nada por el estilo…? ¿Verdad? Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna.

—¿En donde estoy? —le pregunte al que recién estaba habando, aunque no estaba segura de donde se encontraba. Sentí como si alguien se riera de mi, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que me encontraba no pude frenar mi sonrojo. Aunque la verdad, es que nunca había sido buena en eso.

—Demasiadas preguntas. —Contradijo aquella voz fría, retrocedí al escucharlo tan cerca de mí. Sentí una mano fría rozarme mi mejilla izquierda, me aleje como si aquel contacto quemara, un gruñido fue lo que escuche en respuesta— No entiendo que es lo que tienes de especial, eres tan común como cualquier otra —Dijo e instintivamente fruncí el seño.

—¡Déjame ir, bastardo! —Grite, mientras que en mi boca juntaba baba y se la escupía en el rostro. Mi cuerpo tembló ante el movimiento brusco que hice al moverme para pegarle —cosa que logre—.

—¡Maldita, a Madara-san nadie lo escupe! —escuche que decía con voz fría y cabreada. No era la misma que antes. Sentí una patada en la pierna que logro hacerme caer el piso, trate de levantarme, pero no me fue posible.

—Así que eres atrevida, eh —dijo el tal Madara, tan pronto como termino de hablar recibí una fuerte patada en el estomago, haciendo que escupiera sangre, sentí el gusto a oxido en mi boca.

—No son más que unos maricones, mira que pegarle a una mujer— Seguro cualquiera en mi lugar, me pegaría por decir tales cosas en el estado en que me encontraba. Pero alguien muy importante para mí me había enseñado a no dejarme pisar por _nadie_.

—_Hmp _—musito Madara, solo ese extraño sonido hizo que mi mente viajara a imágenes del pasado, las cuales tenia bien guardadas como mi gran tesoro.

Sentí mi cabeza darme vuelta, conociendo mi situación seguramente me desmayaría dentro de nada. No quería que sucediera justo cuando estaba en las manos de tales dementes, pero mi cuerpo no aguantaba más.

Sentí como repentinamente me quitaban la venda de los ojos, no logre acostumbrarme para ver en la oscuridad, por lo que parpadee varias veces.

—Bien Sakura, parece que ya te darás por vencida —dijo Madara, y yo me gire para ver de donde venia su voz… quería ver el rostro del maldito que me hacia esto.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Y no fue justamente por el hecho de que vistiera ropa negra con extrañas nubes rojas o su largo cabello atado en una coleta, o su cara demarcada por ojeras y arrugas. Lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos… esos ojos, tan negros como la oscuridad misma, tan profundos como dos pozos sin fondo y tan misteriosos y atrayentes que te quedarías prendida de su mirada toda la vida.

Esos _ojos_ que tenía…

**Sasuke**…

Mi cuerpo no resistió más y se dejo caer al piso por completo, mi vista se volvió borrosa sin embargo de ellas caían gotas saladas y cristalinas que no quería que aparecieran justo en este momento. Lo había _vuelto a recordar_. No luche por que la oscuridad me llevara, no quería tener que recordar todo aquello… eso era peor que todos los golpes recibidos.

Entonces, contemplando la mirada profunda, tan parecida a la de _él…_ me deje llevar por la _oscuridad_.

.

.

.

**C**ontinuara.

.

.

.

**H**ola!!

**Gracias por sus reviews!!**

**N**o se si se dieron cuenta, pero cambie mi historia a género **M**. Decidi que tendra **Lemon**, si tienen algun incombeniente con eso, no duden en decirmelo por favor. Lo leeran bajo **su** responsabilidad.

**A**claro: Sasuke y Sakura se conocian de cuando eran más pequeños, yo lo esoy escribiendo antes de que pase el capi normal, los acontecimientos que le ocurrieron a ellos cuando eran chicos... asi es mucho mas facil de entender.

**Sin** nada mas que decir**_..._ me despido, pero antes: **

**M**e dejan un review?

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**M**anos al aire

.

.

**C**apitulo 3: **S**olo protección.

.

.

—_Sakura, no seas tramposa es tu turno de contar —recrimino la voz de un pelinegro de tan solo 10 años de edad._

_**E**__staban en el patio de la residencia Uchiha, jugando al escondite. Hace rato había contado Sasuke, pero como la pelirosa no quería contar le pidió que lo volviera a hacer el. Hubiera accedido de no ser que era décima cuarta vez que le tocaba contar a el, en algún momento quería esconderse. Además que se aburría que Sakura siempre se escondiera tras un arbusto que permite ver su colorido cabello rosa. _

—_No quiero Sasuke-kun —se volvió a quejar la niña, girándose para darle la espalda. El pelinegro solo rodó los ojos, siempre hacia eso para convencerlo de algo… ahora vendrían las lágrimas de cocodrilo._

—_Hmp._

—_Por favor Sasuke-kun._

—_Hmp._

—_¡Por favor!_

—_Hmp._

—_¡Entonces no jugare nunca más contigo! —dijo la pelirosa mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo con los ojos lagrimosos._

—_Bien. Jugare con Itachi._

_Después de decir eso, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar —a paso lento, para que ella lo alcance— hasta su casa. La niña lo miro sorprendida, sintió un extraño retorcijo en la panza y un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos verdes querían dejar escapar lágrimas. _

_No quería separarse de Sasuke. _

_Nunca._

—_Sasuke-kun, ¿esta bien si cuento una vez y luego tu sigues con las demás? —Ofreció, con la voz entrecortada. Sasuke se volteo rápidamente con los ojitos brillantes._

—_Que sean dos. _

_._

_._

_._

—**S**asuke post—

—¡¿Dónde esta?! —Rugí.

Había entrado de un portazo a la oficina de Madara. A pesar de que mi padre me había aclarado que tratara todo con la mayor tranquilidad posible, no _podía_. Itachi; que estaba a mi lado, me dio un leve codazo para que me _comportara_, en el avión que habíamos tomado para llegar lo antes posible a Japón, me había dicho cientos de veces que me tranquilizara, así las cosas irían mejor, _tampoco pude._ El Taka venia detrás de nosotros, tratando de seguirnos el paso, a pesar de que estaban muy nerviosos por mis actos _extraños_.

Madara estaba sentado en la silla de su oficina, con el escritorio en frente, el lugar era muy espacioso, por lo que mi grito se escucho como un eco por todo el salón. El líder de la asquerosa agrupación Akatsuki, me miraba con un deje de incredulidad y sorpresa. Estaba seguro que no se esperaba que el reservado hijo menor de Fugaku, se comportara como un loco demente. Chasquee la lengua al pensar eso.

—Primero que nada —Dijo con voz calmada y fría, mientras se removía en su estupido asiento de cuero—; Hola Sasuke, Itachi —Lo último lo dijo con un poco de recelo. Y yo conocía bien la razón.

Años antes, Itachi había formado parte de la organización Akatsuki, pero el término dejando por problemas personales —Sus ojos estaban cansados y estaba perdiendo la vista de a poco—. Además de que yo le dije cientos de veces que esa organización era una porquería, y prefería estar en la de papá antes que en eso. Al final, la abandono por voluntad propia, o quizás se canso de escuchar mis quejas el desgraciado. Pero Madara no se lo perdono nunca, ya que necesitaba realizar un trabajo muy importante, les fallo en un momento muy importante; según ellos. Las cosas serian ahora más complicadas.

—Hola Madara —Saludo con voz inmutable, la expresión de su rostro era igual que su voz… o sea, sin expresión. Madara cambio su mirada viendo a cada uno de los que estaban en el salón, pude ver como me registraba con la mirada para luego pasarla, confundido, para el Taka. Itachi también lo noto— Ellos son el grupo de Sasuke; El Taka —Los presento, comenzó señalando al más grande con mirada inexpresiva que estaba a un lado— El es Juugo, es de la gran espada es Suigetsu —Aclaro señalándolos levemente, luego se giro hacia la pelirroja con anteojos— Ella es Karin, acompañante de Sasuke —dijo en son de burla, estaba seguro de que haría eso.

Un gruñido escapo de mi boca, mientras que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Itachi nunca se cansaba de molestarme, aunque nos encontráramos en un lugar donde teníamos que mantener la compostura. Escuche como Suigetsu tosía, para disimular la risa y karin se sonrojo notoriamente. _Ya quisiera ella_. Rodé los ojos exasperado.

—Así que tienes _acompañante_, Sasuke —Dijo Madara, había olvidado que el igual le gustaba molestarme. Suspire cansado, ¿Tenia cara de payaso o algo parecido?

—Solo quiero saber en donde esta Sakura —Urgí, quería encontrarla lo antes posible para sacarla de ese lugar mugroso.

—Tranquilo Sasuke, la chica esta _bien_ —la forma en que recalco la palabra 'bien' me incomodo un poco. —Antes tenemos que aclarar algo— Dijo con voz seria, al parecer ya se estaba tomando con seriedad el asunto.

—¿Y que seria? —Pregunto Itachi, tomando, de una vez por todas el asunto en serio. Ambos esperamos la respuesta en silencio, el Taka nos imito.

—Bueno antes que nada, **no** quiero que nadie se entere de esto —Su voz era fría y cortante, similar a la de Fugaku. No comprendí del todo, eso ya lo sabia— Si quien se la va a llevar es Sasuke, quiero que te comportes de una manera en que ella _confié en vos_ —Lo mire incrédulo, ¿Acaso el me estaba diciendo que hacer?- No Sasuke, no te estoy diciendo lo que debes hacer —Contesto una pregunta que yo no había hecho, me moví en mi lugar incomodo— El punto es que, no tiene que confesar nada… y **tú**, la convencerás de eso.

—¿Qué? —pregunte incrédulo y un deje de molestia. Yo no haría eso, ¿Acaso me toma de Psicólogo o algo así? Además, Sakura nunca se tiraría para el lado de los malos… siempre había sido muy inocente e infantil.

—Es eso o no te la llevas. —Dijo sencillamente, sentí mi cara arder de la pura cólera. Me contuve de darle una piña en la nariz, tenia algo muy valioso bajo su poder.

—Sasuke hará eso, pero a cambio tú no intervienes en nuestras decisiones —Contesto Itachi en mi lugar, mientras que su mirada fría se posaba en Madara. Deje escapar un gruñido de disconformidad, yo quería tomar las decisiones.

—Bien, pero cada cosa que hagan me las dicen —Finalizo el trato, me sentí molesto por no haber participado en el, pero ahora había algo más importante que eso…

_Sakura._

—¿Donde esta? —pregunte nuevamente, al igual que cuando recién llegue, con la diferencia de que ahora no gritaba. Madara entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Shiori llévalo con la prisionera —Ordeno a una chica que estaba detrás de el, me sorprendí porque no la había visto. Su cabello era de color marrón oscuro, casi negro y sus ojos grades de color azul con toque que parecía color violeta.

—Si, Madara-san. Acompáñeme Sasuke-san —dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, con paso nervioso y las mejillas sonrosadas. Yo me limite a caminar detrás de ella, queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible a donde se encontraba Sakura.

Caminamos hasta salir de la oficina, de ahí nos dirigimos hacia un gran pasillo en el que tenia puertas de amos lados de sus paredes, de color negras con gris. La chica, continuo caminando pasando sin que siquiera mirara la tantas puertas que había. En un momento se detuvo en una puerta que tenia un extraño moño en color rosa, que lo distinguía de todas las demás habitaciones.

—Es aquí, Sasuke-san —Murmuro, algo nerviosa. Sin embargo, yo la ignore. No tenia tiempo, en frente mió estaba una puerta que me separaba de Sakura.

—Hn.

Camine lentamente hasta estar al frente de la habitación, gire la perilla e ingrese en el lugar. Casi me quedo sin aire cuando vi lo que había dentro.

El lugar estaba sin nada, lo único que había era una cama en medio de la habitación, las paredes de color blanco. En la cama había una chica de pelo rosado. Mi corazón se detuvo, para comenzar a bombear sangre con mayor rapidez que antes. Me acerque rápidamente, rezando por que el color rojo que había en las sabanas no fuera más que mi imaginación.

No fue así. Eso _era sangre…_ **la sangre de **_**Sakura**__._

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina sabana blanca, que tenía marcas de color rojo escarlata. Estaba en una posición casi fetal, como si se estuviera protegiendo de algo sus cabellos se esparcía por la sabana blanca, haciéndolo resaltar notoriamente. Observe su rostro, los rasgos infantiles que apenas recordaba de ella, estaban ya más maduros pero no perdían la inocencia, sus pestañas arqueadas, largas y oscuras junto con sus labios color cereza dejaban que se viera como un ángel.

Decidí salir del lugar, no soportaba ver lo lastimada que estaba y aunque esas heridas estaban curadas, no podía dejar de pensar lo mal que tubo que haberla pasado. Necesitaba sacarla rápidamente de allí. Sakura no se merecía nada de esto.

Al salir, me encontré con Itachi sobrecargado en la pared del fondo. Me observo serio esperando que le contara lo que había visto, porque mi expresión debía detonar algo. Me limite a negar con la cabeza y acercarme a su lado para apoyarme en aquella pared con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre mi pecho.

—Sabes que si la llevamos a casa, no podrás tratarla como una inquilina ¿Verdad? —Expreso después de un largo silencio, me gire para verlo con una ceja alzada… ¿A que se refería?

—¿Qué?

—Sasuke, si tú quieres proteger a esa chica, no puedes mostrarte como si estuvieras locamente _enamorado_ de ella —Musito exasperado mientras rolaba los ojos. Sentí mi mandíbula caer, ¿Qué yo que…? Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, sin que mi boca formulara alguna oración coherente— Por favor Sasuke, te conozco. ¿Acaso pensabas que _yo_ creería que tú solo ayudabas a esa chica porque tienes un excelente afán por salvar vidas, cuando nunca te intereso más que lo superficial? Se realista.

—Eso no es cierto, yo no me enamoro, eso es imposible —Negué lo que el decía, y es que, ¡Por favor! ¿Sasuke Uchiha enamorado? Ni yo mismo me creía esa estupidez. —Sakura es solo una amiga de la infancia que esta en problemas, solo _necesito _ayudarla y listo. No hay nada más.

—Bien, como quieras llamarlo —Dijo cansado mientras movía su mirada hacia la puerta con el listón rosa. ¿Se lo habrían puesto por su color de cabello? —El punto es; que debes tratar de que el tiempo que pases con ella actúes frió y apartado. No puedes permitir que ese _sentimiento siga creciendo_, porque solo traerá problemas, no solo para ti si no que para toda La Familia. Recuerda que ella no es más que una _molestia _en este negocio. —Recalco con la voz inmutable y completamente profesional.

—Lo se, y yo _no siento_ _nada_ por ella —Asegure con voz dura. No necesitaba que el me lo dijera, sabia que Sakura era solo un problema en el negocio ilegal que cometía mi padre y Akatsuki, y que ella se salvaba solo porque me conocía.

En este trato no podría haber ningún desliz.

—Ahora vamos, necesitas llevar a esa chica a casa —Murmuro, mientras caminaba a la puerta, haciéndome lugar para que yo abriera.

_Ningún desliz_. Porque si lo hubiera le costaría la _vida_ a Sakura.

Y eso yo, **no** quería que sucediera.

.

.

.

—**S**akura post—

Comencé a abrir los ojos al sentir la luminosidad del ambiente, me sorprendí al no sentir los fuertes agarres en mi muñeca y el hecho de que sentía estar recostada en una cama suave con sabanas de seda. Debía de estar dormida, lo más seguro es que era un sueño. De no ser así, ¿Cómo es que siendo prisionera te recueste en una cama con sabanas de ceda? De repente mis fosas nasales volvieran a funcionar, logrando que percibiera un exquisito aroma a cerezas. Como el shampoo que solía utilizar muy seguido.

Cuando salí de mi entubamiento, pude notar que me encontraba en una habitación hermosa. Era tan grande como mi casa, las paredes de color blanco unos ventanales gigantes que dejaban ver un hermoso paisaje de césped verde y muchos árboles y flores alrededor.

Entonces recordé que yo era una prisionera, y que por lo tanto no debería encontrarme allí. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras que mi mente trataba de relacionar algo, que explicara la razón de encontrarme en un lugar como aquel.

Salte de la cama tan rápido que me dolieron los pies cuando los apoye en el piso, sentí como aquel suelo que pisaba era suave y brillaba con intensidad. Me observe y note que bestia un pequeño camisón blanco con decorados leves pero perfectos, suave como seda. El miedo comenzó a incrementar, ¿Quién me habría vestido así?

Apresure el paso y me acerque a la puerta de la habitación, moví mi mano hasta la perilla pero antes de que la girara esta se abrió repentinamente logrando que casi me desmayara del susto.

Retrocedí rápidamente, colocando mis finos y blanquitos brazos intentando protegerme de algo. Fruncí el seño y junte una buena bocanada de aire, pero antes de que dijera algo, escuche una fría voz.

—Al fin despiertas, Sakura —Dijo una voz fría, pero tan aterciopelada que sentí como si me tocara el alma suavemente.

Subí la vista y me encontré con dos pozos oscuros, tan profundos como la noche y tan atrayentes como una droga. Sentí mi corazón latir como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría.

Lo _reconocí_ de inmediato.

_Nunca_ podría olvidar a **Sasuke Uchiha**.

.

.

.

**C**ontinuara

.

.

.

_Reviews??_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**M**anos al aire

.

.

**C**apitulo 4: **M**ascara de frialdad.

.

.

_Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la vereda de su barrio, sin hacer nada en particular, más que esperar. Suspiro, le había dicho a Sakura que no tardara mucho, pero como siempre ella hacia lo contrario._

_Y ahí estaba él, sentado como un estupido esperando que su amiga pelirosa saliera de su casa._

_._

_._

_Volvió a buscar dentro de aquel cajoncito. Toda la noche estuvo jugando con aquel pequeño artefacto, pero ahora que necesitaba mostrárselo a Sasuke… no lo hallaba._

_Y entonces, como si de un rallo se tratase un recuerdo le vino a la mente; Lo había escondido debajo de la cama para no perderlo (y lo perdió). Se dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza, mientras corría tras el objeto._

_Ya se lo quería mostrar a Sasuke._

_._

_._

—_¡Sasuke-kun!_

_El pelinegro se levanto al escuchar la voz de la pelirosa, estaba a punto de recriminar aquella tardanza, pero se olvido de sus palabras al ver la sonrisa radiante que traía ella._

_A pesar de tener 10 años, ya había crecido un poco (solo un poco ya que no lograba alcanzar a Sasuke) su cabello había crecido bastante desde la primera vez que la vio, a los nueve años. Su carita seguía igual de inocente e infantil que siempre._

—_¿Qué sucede Sakura? —pregunto una vez que la tubo frente a el._

—_Mira, mira —repitió llamando su atención. De su bolsillo saco dos pulseras una de color rosa y otra de azul; ambas tenían dos iniciales en S. —Ayer compre estas pulseras, quiero que tengas una —dijo estrechándole la azul._

—_Yo no uso pulseras —musito, negándose a recibir aquel regalo._

—_Pero… ¿Por qué? —Pregunto con la voz débil —Van a ser nuestras pulseras de la amistad._

—_No._

—_Sasuke-kun… —murmuro con los ojos lagrimosos, mientras seguía con la pulsera cerca de Sasuke._

—_Hmp._

_El llanto de la pequeña pelirosa no tardo en llegar, logrando que Sasuke se sintiera culpable y algo __extraño__. La miro por unos segundos, después arrastrando los pies y bufando incoherencias tomo la pulsera azul y se la coloco._

—_¡Gracias Sasuke-kun!_

_Sakura se estrecho en un fuerte abrazo con su amigo pelinegro, el cual se encontraba algo sorprendido pero sin embargo no dijo nada para que lo soltara._

_Total, eran cosas de niños._

_._

_._

_._

—**S**akura pov—

Sentí como si mi corazón dejara de latir para comenzar a bombear sangre con la mayor fuerza posible.

Mis piernas temblaban y estoy segura de que si alguien me viera en este momento crearía que soy una gelatina frente a el ser más perfecto que halla pisado esta tierra.

Frente a mi se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, mi gran amigo de la infancia… la persona de quien me _enamore_. Esta más lindo de lo que recordaba, su cara tan perfecta y tan varonil, su cuerpo bien formado con cada músculo que parecen de porcelana, su tez blanca y esos ojos negros que parecen que te desnudan frente a el.

De un momento a otro, no pude frenar a mi propio cuerpo. Todo sucedió increíblemente rápido, no estoy segura de cómo lo decidí tan de pronto pero…

Yo estaba _abrazando_ a Sasuke.

De repente, sentí algo _tibio_ deslizarse por mi mejilla. Y no dude que estuviera llorando cuando escuche a sentir mis propios hipidos.

Y es que todo era tan _irreal._

Primero, me encontró a mi misma secuestrada por una banda de mafiosos. Me lastiman y la paso terriblemente mal. Y después, como si de un sueño se tratase… Sasuke esta a mi lado.

—Sasuke-kun… —murmuraba repetidas veces, mientras trataba de hundirme en su cuerpo.

Rogando porque esto no fuera un _sueño_.

El me aparto suavemente, como si se tratase de un objeto sumamente valioso. Pero algo andaba _mal_. El _no_ correspondió mi abrazo y _nunca_ me había mirado con aquella mirada tan fría y distante.

—¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun? —pregunte dudosa, mientras que trataba de no sentirme intimidada por su mirada. Aquello era imposible.

—Nada, solo que vivirás aquí por tiempo indeterminado y no podrás decir nada de lo que viste en Konoha— Mascullo con voz fría y cortante, sentí mi corazón achicarse por el tono de su voz.

—¿Qué? —pregunte desconcertada.

—Lo que escuchaste, si no obedeces tomare medidas drástica —sentencio, yo me quede en silencio procesando la información, algo andaba mal.

—¿Acaso tu… tú tienes algo que ver con lo que sucedió en Konoha? —Pregunte, negándome a creer aquello. Mi voz lo hizo notar, ya que salio con ironía.

—Hmp —Como extrañaba cuando musitaba ese tipo de cosas en lugar de dar una respuesta concreta.

—Pero… —Me quede sin palabras… ¿Qué podía decir?

Él se limito a mirarme unos segundos, para luego girarse sobre si y volver a salir de aquella habitación. Yo lo detuve rápidamente, _sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo entero al rozar su piel,_ no se me escaparía tan rápidamente.

—Espera. ¿Cómo es eso de que no puedo decir nada? Es un delito lo que yo vi ¿sabes? Ese tipo debe pagar por lo que hizo, no puede andar matando gente por la calle de esa manera —Recrimine.

—Ya te lo dije Sakura, haces lo que te digo y punto. Si desobedeces tu pagaras la consecuencias —Advirtió con vos solemne.

—¡Claro que no! No voy a permitir que me tengan atrapada aquí dentro, tengo que ver a mis padres a mis amigas, a Naruto… no puedo estar aquí dentro —largue todo tan rápido como pude, que al terminar tuve que tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Pude ver como su cara se desencajo.

—¿Naruto? —cuestiono desconcertado y con su mirada pesada y tentadora sobre mi pequeño cuerpo.

—Si, Naruto… no sabes el lío que hará cuando no me encuentre en casa. Buscara por cielo y tierra para encontrarme —dije más para mí, que para Sasuke.

—Eres una _molestia_ —Musito, sentí como si mi corazón vibrara al escuchar aquello, cuando era niña solía llamarme así. —Ya te lo dije, te quedaras aquí y no quiero escuchar nada más.

Cuando termino de decir esto, salio de la pieza tan rápido que no fui capas de frenarlo con mis reflejos tan pobres e insignificantes.

Suspire. Genial, ahora no estaba secuestrada por un mafioso, si no que estaba secuestrada por mi mejor amigo… y no tengo idea de que carazos hacer.

Me tire en la cama y trate de ver los lados positivos.

Estaba con Sasuke, después de un total de 10 años de no verlo. Al menos no me encuentro muy separada de el.

No me encontraba en una mugrosa habitación como la anterior, en la que me daban pan duro y agua podrida. Al menos esta era limpia, no había bichos ni ratas.

No me pegaban, no salía lastimada por culpada de un maldito viejo decrepito que no sabe que hacer de su vida más que arruinar la de los de más.

Estaba con Sasuke -¿ya lo dije?-

Lo malo es que Sasuke no estaba como antes, algo en el era distinto algo lo estaba cambiando para mal y yo tengo que ayudarlo. Después de todo, si no lo hago yo, la persona que lo _ama infinitamente_ ¿Quién lo hará?

Después de todo, la _esperanza_ es lo _último_ que se pierde… ¿_verdad_?

Sasuke escondía toda su personalidad, tras una _mascara de frialdad_.

.

.

.

—**S**asuke pov—

Salí de aquella habitación lo más rápido que pude. Porque de un momento a otro aquel perfume que solo ella poseía, esa remera que le quedaba grande y dejaba ver sus finos brazos y esa carita tan hermosa e ingenua, terminarían de enloquecerme.

_Nunca_ había tratado a Sakura de esa manera.

Pero era algo necesario si quería seguir _viviendo_.

Pero había algo que me molestaba, me incomodaba y me estaba jodiendo desde que la escuche a ella misma pronunciar aquel maldito nombre.

Naruto.

¿Quién seria?

¿Su _novio_?

¿_Esposo_?

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos que no hacían más que molestarme y distraerme de mis obligaciones.

Pase mi mano por mis cabellos despeinados tratando de _refrescarme_ y camine bajando las escaleras. Me tire en aquel sillón y cerré los ojos con pesadez, tenia que concentrarme en otra cosa.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo una voz melosa, que extrañamente se encontraba muy cerca de mí.

Me vi obligado a abrir los ojos, mientras registraba el lugar buscando la voz de aquella persona. No tarde en darme cuenta de que se trataba de Karin, por su cabello rojo y sus gafas que brillan entre las sombras.

—¿Qué quieres Karin? —pregunte irritado, no estaba para tonterías. Necesitaba distraerme lo antes posible si no es que quería ir a la habitación de Sakura.

—Aquí esta algo aburrido, ¿No te gustaría que fuéramos a algún lado y así poder distraernos de nuestro entorno? —ronroneo esta vez más cerca de mi.

Guarde silencio unos segundos, replanteándome aquella propuesta indecorosa. Lo que yo necesitaba era distraerme de mi entorno, sacarme a cierta pelirosa de la cabeza y dejar de pensar en ella en sentidos… _sexuales_.

—Sasuke.

Reconocí esa voz inmediatamente, a pesar de que no usaba el tan conocido _–kun_… para mi era imposible no conocer esa voz tan tierna, dulce y a la vez atractiva y sensual. Que lograba despertar cada uno de mis instintos de hombre que poseía.

Subí la vista y la encontré parada a no más de diez pasos de mí, con los brazos en la cintura y el seño fruncido. Observe su cuerpo, como por décima vez desde que la traje. Su remera era grande y dejaba ver su hombro fino y femenino que me moría por besar, sus caderas y pechos hechos mi medida y sus labios tan rojos y tentadores para cualquiera que los viera.

Pero me distraje de mi vista cuando se acerco a mí con la mirada molesta, y entonces recordé algo…

Quizás había _escuchado_ lo que dijo Karin.

Oh, oh.

.

.

.

**C**ontinuara

.

.

.

Hola!!

Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo. Lamento la tardanza -aunque no recuerdo cuando subi el ultimo-.

Quiero agradecerles por sus review!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

En especial a alguien que me acompaño desde el primer capitulo; (lo se porque dejo review en los ultimos tres capis). Gracias:** Buttlerfly Comte**, por acompañarme en mis primeros capitulos y realmente espero que este sea de tu agrado.

Espero un review de su parte

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**M**anos al aire

.

.

**C**apitulo 5: **I**ncidente en la fuente.

.

.

_Otra pila de ropa fue lanzada a una gran montaña de la misma que había en el piso. No tardo mucho en que otras prendas volaran a aquella montaña que había formado en su propia habitación._

_Pero es que no encontraba nada para ponerse. Bueno, tenía mucha ropa, pero nada era lo __indicado__. Necesitaba algo que la hiciera ver la persona más linda en el planeta._

_Sakura nunca había comprendido porque las chicas se ponían nerviosas cuando eligen la ropa para salir. Ahora lo entendía muy bien, es que nunca encontraban lo que necesitaban. Nunca nada era __suficiente._

_Al final se decidió por un hermoso vestidito color pastel, que tenia un moño en su espalda. Su cabello se lo ajusto con una bicha y su muñeca estaba bien decorada por una pulsera rosa, que combinaba con su ropa. _

_Se miro al espejo satisfecha. Al fin estaba lista._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, sentía que el piso de madera que su casa tenia ya estaba quedando marcado. Itachi, su hermano lo miraba divertido, barajando un manojo de cartas que tenía en la mano._

—_¿Sasuke, no quieres jugar conmigo? —pregunto tratando de ocultar la diversión que su voz desprendía._

—_Ya te dije que no —contesto seco, caminado de un lado a otro cada vez más rápido. De repente se detuvo y miro a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué hora es?_

—_Hace medio minuto me lo preguntaste así que ya son las 4:01 —contesto divertido. Y es que era la verdad, Sasuke había estado preguntando la hora desde hace un buen rato._

_El pelinegro no dijo nada, y se decidió por tirarse al piso a contar ovejas, tratando de que el tiempo pasara más rápido porque si no los __nervios__ y __la ansiedad__ lo matarían. _

_._

_._

_._

_Eran las 5:30 y en la plaza de aquella zona, se encontraban dos niños de tan solo 12 años de edad._

_Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y con los guantes para protegerse del frío, se tomaron las manos para no perderse y caminaron hacia el cine. _

_Quizás no entendían porque siempre una chica tarda tanto en arreglarse, o porque un chico se pone nervioso y procura no arruinar ningún momento delicado. _

_Pero lo que si saben es que; ese día la pasarían de maravilla._

_Ya que la __primer cita__ suele ser la mejor._

_._

_._

_._

—**S**akura pov—

Decidí salir de esa maldita habitación por mi misma, y para mi buena suerte estaba abierta. Camine por el lugar sin rumbo fijo, pero me termine encaminando hacia la escalera.

Termine en la sala de estar, pude ver que Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón con los ojos serrados iba a caminar hasta el, pero entonces una chica pelirroja de anteojos se acerco primera. Entonces escuche algo que molesto cada uno de mis sentidos:

—_Aquí esta algo aburrido, ¿No te gustaría que fuéramos a algún lado y así poder distraernos de nuestro entorno?_

Esa zorra se le estaba insinuando a Sasuke.

Y no es que estuviera celosa, para nada. Pero detesto que las personas como ella encaren de esa manera a un hombre, además te hacen sentir inseguras y con ganas de matarla (N.a: ¿y eso no son celos?).

Casi rompo la pared de la sala al ver como Sasuke parecía pensar aquella posibilidad. Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso. Si tenía que vivir aquí, yo no soportaría tales improperios.

—Sasuke —llame, dejando de lado el _–kun_.

Primero me miro confundido y parecía inspeccionarme con la mirada. Al final, pareció entender que yo había escuchado y se removió incomodo en su lugar.

Pase mi vista a la pelirroja, ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido y verdadera molestia. _Le había arruinado el momento… lastima por ella_. Me acerqué a Sasuke y el pareció notar que quería una presentación, se limito a hablar con voz fría.

—Sakura, te presento a Karin —me dijo sin ganas de hablar, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Gusto en conocerte _Karin_ —Salude, pero no fue con mucha amabilidad que digamos.

—Igualmente, _Sakura_ —su voz sonó de lo más falso que halla oído en mi vida. Estaba marcada por la sorna y la grandeza.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, en la sala aparecieron dos hombres. Uno con cuerpo grande y un color de cabello extraño entre marrón y naranja, en cambio el otro era más flaco tenia el pelo gris y unos dientes que parecían de tiburón. Sin proponérmelo me acerque un poco más a Sasuke.

—Juugo, Suigetsu ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Sasuke, con su tono de voz profesional e intimidante. Me sentí segura nuevamente, como siempre que me encontraba con el.

El más grande, que parecía ser Juugo me resguardo con la mirada intentando saber si podía hablar delante de mí. Escuche a Sasuke carraspear y el asintió.

—Dijo tu padre que ya esta todo en orden, puedes hacer lo que se te plazca —Comento con vos seria. No estaba segura de cómo hacían todos ellos para hablar de esa forma.

—Hn.

Un silencio se tendió en toda las sala. En el cual los tres, exceptuando a Sasuke me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, trate de pensar porque estaba allí. Entonces lo recordé.

—Sasuke —Lo volví a llamar, el me miro algo curioso sin dejar su mascara de frialdad de lado— Si voy a vivir aquí contigo, necesito que compremos todo lo que necesito, entre eso ropa —Sentencie con voz segura, los tres me miraron con sorpresa a diferencia de Sasuke que solo se limito a observarme.

—¿Y que tiene _esa_ ropa? —Pregunto, señalando lo que llevaba puesto. Yo rodé los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No te das cuenta, parece ropa de una baca me queda grande —Musite molesta, enseguida escuche como el peliblanco reía por lo bajo yo lo mire extrañada.

—¡Que te pasa con mi ropa pelo de chicle! —Grito la pelirroja, me gire mirándola algo sorprendida. _Con que era eso_— Que no tengas cuerpo para rellenarla no quiere decir que sea demasiado grande.

Eso _si_ me molesto.

¿Quién era ella para decir que _yo_ no tenía cuerpo?

—Lo que sucede, pelo de zanahoria —escuche como Suigetsu volvía a reír más animadamente, al parecer le gustaba molestar a su compañera, _bien_— Es que yo no estoy obesa, mi cuerpo esta bien solo que la ropa es _demasiado _grande.

—¡Pero como…! —No termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por la voz de Sasuke.

—Karin, suficiente —Demando, parándose de su lugar. Se acerco hasta mi dirección y me sentí muy nerviosa por su cercanía— Si lo que necesitas es ropa Sakura, iremos ahora… pero trata de no pasar el día entero en el local.

Escuche a karin carraspear con disconformidad, yo me limite a sentir con una sonrisa en la boca. Al menos el Sasuke que me complacía en todo no había desaparecido por completo.

.

.

—Sakura andarás conmigo, no quiero que te vallas a escapar —Dijo Sasuke una vez que llegamos al centro. Yo rodé los ojos cansada y asentí.

Pude ver como Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin se iban hacia otra parte ellos solos, escuche como el peliblanco se burlaba de la anteojuda pelo de zanahoria. Como lo había sospechado, a Suigetsu también le gustaba molestar a Karin.

—¡Vamos allá! —Dije señalando un local del cual salían hermosas luces de colores y se veía ropa hermosa. Como si de una niña se tratase no pude frenar mi emoción y corrí a la tienda con Sasuke detrás reprochando que fuera caminando.

.

.

Suspire cansada mientras me sentaba en una banca que había en aquel inmenso centro. A mi lado se sentó Sasuke, lo mire con una sonrisa; se veía tan hermoso con todas esas bolsas de compra con distintos nombres de marcas.

Observe el lugar, me encantaba la fuente que había detrás de nosotros tan grande y hermosa, el agua saltaba con vida y parecía que un arco iris se formaba encima de el. Perfecto. Trate de que todo me quedara en la mente, grabado como si fuera fuego, no era el hecho de que había una fuente tan grande o que halla comprado tantas cosas la razón por la que quería guardarlo en mi mente, si no porque _estaba_ con Sasuke. _Pasaba esos momentos con él._

—Quiero una foto —Solté de repente, me gire para ver a Sasuke. Que me observaba confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Que quiero que me tomes una foto Sasuke, ¿Tan difícil es de comprender? —Reproche con diversión, sabia que no le gustaba que lo tomen por idiota.

—No traje la cámara —Musito cansado, yo lo mire con insistencia mientras que el rodaba los ojos exasperado. —La saco con mi celular —Termino por decir, yo sonreí satisfecha.

Se paro y me tendió las bolsas, mientras que tomaba su celular. Se alejo un poco, pero antes de colocarse para sacar una foto, comenzó a sonar dando a saber que tenia una llamada. Atendió la llamada y comenzó a hablar con rostro inmutable.

Suspire y me pare con las bolsas para contemplar mejor la fuente, tenia monedas dentro de ella. Seguramente la gente las utilizaba para pedir deseos.

De repente sentí como una luz me iluminaba, me voltee y Sasuke me tomo una foto tan rápido que no estoy muy segura de cómo habré salido, ni siquiera en que posición.

Luego, sentí como alguien tiraba fuerte de mis bolsas y yo trate de retroceder rápidamente, pude ver a Sasuke acercarse corriendo y yo pegue un grito al perder el equilibrio.

—¡Sakura!

Todo paso muy rápido.

Ahora me encontraba sentada dentro de la fuente, completamente mojada con el cuerpo de Sasuke encima mió, con un ademán protector.

Subí mi mirada y me encontré con la suya, casi me quedo sin aliento. Su rostro no tenia esa mascara de frialdad que siempre solía tener, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y sorpresa. De sus cabellos azabaches caían pequeñas gotas de agua que daban contra mi cara de una forma tan deliciosa que me sentía enloquecer. Sus fuertes brazos estaban a ambos lados de mi cintura, apoyados en la fuerte superficie de concreto que había en el piso para soportar su peso.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

Mis mejillas se sonrosaron.

Mi vista se clavo en sus labios, que no hacían otra cosa más que seducirme y llamarme a probarlos. Si no lo hacia estoy segura de que me volvería loca, no podría soportarlo.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando escuche a Sasuke jadear enzima mió, como si estuviese buscando el autocontrol que siempre poseía. Yo _no _quería que lo encontrara.

Parece que se dejo vencer por el deseo porque pude ver, como su rostro se acercada lentamente al mió, como si estuviese esperando que yo lo rechazara.

**Nunca,** eso nunca sucedería.

De un momento a otro, sentí unos labios suaves sobre los míos, mi sorpresa no tardo en aparecer.

¡Por dios! Mi gran amor me **besaba**.

No tarde en corresponder. Primero con movimientos lentos y suaves, mucho tarde en darme cuenta de que de mis labios había escapado un suspiro ahogado, de que mi cuerpo se había relajado completamente y mi corazón hacia todo lo posible por seguir latiendo cada segundo.

Mis manos se movieran casi por decisión propia hacia el cuello de Sasuke, no estoy segura de cómo, pero el logro acercarme aun más a su cuerpo. Profundizo el beso y sus labios se movieron perfectamente sobre los míos, sentía su ágil lengua recorrer cada parte de mi boca.

Sentía como su respiración aumentaba notoriamente, rozando su aire contra mi cara, al tenerlo tan cerca sentía su corazón latir tan desenfrenadamente rápido como el mío. Ese beso fue tan intenso y con tanta ternura que no pude evitar gemir en su boca, cuando el me mordió el labio suavemente. Pude sentirlo sonreír sobre mi al escuchar el sonido, mis mejillas se coloraron aun más, si era posible aquello.

Trate de recuperar el aire que había perdido, mire a Sasuke que me miraba como si contemplara una obra de arte. Baje mis brazos con lentitud y algo de vergüenza.

De pronto escuche murmullos y mire alrededor. La gente que pasaba se detenía a vernos como si fuéramos actores en el medio de una fuente. Escuche que decían: _'Amor joven' 'Son tan tiernos, parece una película' 'Que lindos'_. Sentí mi cara arder como si se estuviera hirviendo, trate de mover a Sasuke.

Sasuke pareció reaccionar y se levanto, tendiéndome una mano para poder levantarme. Pude ver que estaba completamente mojada, al igual que el y la ropa que habíamos comprado estaba tirada fuera de la fuente. Al menos no esta mojada.

Nos pusimos a levantar las cosas y caminamos hasta donde el había dejado el auto. Mientras íbamos caminando, lo mire recordando cada momento en que tuve sus labios sobre lo míos… **cada sensación**.

—Sasuke —Llame, por alguna razón… ya no lo llamaba con aquel infantil sufijo. Una de esas razones es que cierta cabeza de zanahoria lo llamaba así. El se volvió para verme, con curiosidad en su rostro — ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo me caí a la fuente?

—Un ladrón estaba por robarte las bolsas, y vos retrocediste perdiendo el equilibrio —Dijo, saltándose la parte en que el corrió a defenderme y callo encima mió.

_Cuanto agradecía a aquel ladrón. _

Cuando llegamos al auto, vimos que ya se encontraba el grupo denominado Taka. Sus rostros fueron pura sorpresa al vernos completamente empapados, sin embargo Sasuke no dijo nada.

Note la descarada mirada de Karin puesta en la hermosa figura de Sasuke, ya que ahora que tenia la ropa mojada se podía ver de mejor manera aquel cuerpo de dios griego que posee. La molestia hacia aquella pelirroja no tardo en aparecer.

Pero la ignore, después de todo…

**Yo **me había **besado** con Sasuke.

Y fue el **mejor** beso de **mi **vida.

.

.

.

—**S**asuke pov—

Sentía mi corazón latir con más rapidez de lo normal, el aire parecía faltarme. Pero nada de eso me importaba, porque me encontraba en la mejor situación que podría pasar en mi vida.

Había **besado** a Sakura.

Había probado sus **labios color cereza**.

Había tenido su cuerpo bajo el **mió.**

Y se había sentido **la gloria** misma, nunca en mi vida había sentido tales sensaciones. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, lo tenía en mi mente como si de una película se tratase y se repetía una y otra vez.

Eso si… la había **cagado**.

No debería haberme dejado llevar mis deseos, hubiera pensado que era mejor para ella mantenerse alejada de mí. ¿Pero como hacer si estando cerca de ella me quedo en blanco? ¿Cómo controlar las sensaciones que tengo con cada uno de sus roces?

Era algo _imposible_.

**Necesitaba de Sakura.**

Había esperado mucho por ella, no podría soportar mantenerla alejada de mi. Eso me destruiría por completo, necesitaba que se quedara conmigo.

Yo era **dependiente** de Sakura Haruno.

Me tire sobre mi cama, mientras que mi mente se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos de aquel beso. Un beso que no se podía volver a repetir. Que tenía que mantener alejado de mi mente. Que debía olvidar.

Si quería que Sakura este _a salvo_…

Tengo que _dejarla libre_.

Porque conmigo solo corre _peligro_.

Un pequeño golpe se escucho en mi puerta, me limite a decir un seco '_Adelante_'. No estaba de humor para interrupción. Por la puerta se asomo una mata de color pelirroja, no pude evitar bufar cansado.

Se acerco a mi cama lentamente, se sentó en la orilla de esta y me miro cono los ojos cubiertos por el deseo y la excitación. Como una niña pequeña se acerco hasta mi lado y coloco una mano en mi pecho, como si marcara un caminito.

—Sasuke-kun —Odiaba cuando ella decía mi nombre con aquel sufijo, y por alguna razón Sakura ya no lo decía y eso me molestaba de sobremanera. —¿Quieres que pasemos un buen rato, tu y yo?

Su voz era melosa y parecía un felino. Fue tan rápida que no la vi venir, se acerco a mis labios y me beso con deseo y pasión. Sentí asco el comparar su beso con el de Sakura… no la alcanzaba ni de broma, Sakura dejaba muchas **mejor sensaciones**.

La aparte tan rápido como pude, pretendía dejar que la sensación de aquel beso con Sakura quedara marcada en mis labios… aunque sonaba estupido, los sentía **dulces.**

—¿S-sucede algo Sasuke-kun? —Pregunto sorprendida de que no aceptara una de sus propuestas sexuales.

—No quiero hacer nada, Karin —Aclare, mientras me volvía a recostar en mi cama.

—¿Estas seguro? —Pregunto, tratando de creer que lo que escuchaba no era real. Pero no se me apetecía probar cama con nadie que no sea Sakura.

—Hn.

Molesta, salio de la habitación dando un puertazo. Quede en un silencio sepulcral pero por alguna razón no me sentía para nada arrepentido. Porque yo tenía mis propias razones.

Ya había probado los **besos** de **Sakura**.

Y ya **no **quería ningún otro que no proviniera de **su** boca rosada.

Karin no lograría superarla_nunca_, porque Sakura es así… _única y especial_**.**

La _única mujer_ que necesitaba era Sakura.

…No _podía tenerla_.

Y eso me _molestaba_.

.

.

.

**C**ontinuara

.

.

.

H**O**_L_**A**_!!_ :)

**Yume no Kaze**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**Cris0408**

**Lagrimas de Medianoche**

**Buttlerfly Comte**

**titaternura**

**marijf22**

Gracias por sus reviews!! Espero que el capitulo alla sido de su agrado. Y por un comentario en que me dijeron que no muestre a Sakura vulnerable, ni mucho menos dedil; tranquila. Me encanta Sakura y a mi tampoco me gusta verla muy debil frente a Sasuke-kun :), pero tengo algo planeado hacerca de eso. Solo esperen jaja.

Tengo que aclarar que me ire de vacasiones dentro de pocos dias -a casa de mi abuela- y como alla esta todo medio "antiguo" por asi decirlo, no estoy segura de poder subir un nuevo capi dentro de poco. Pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas rapido posible. De nuevo gracias y espero algun comentario n.n

Chau!!

.

_Review?  
_


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

**M**anos al aire

.

.

**C**apitulo 6: ¿**T**omando el control?

.

.

_**U**__n par de adolescentes se encontraban paradazos en la salida de la escuela, el sol se estaba colocando para el Crepúsculo y el viento a penas soplaba. La joven de catorce años de edad, cabello rosa y dueña de un par de ojos verdes brillosos, junto con otro chico de cabello rojizo y ojos color agua marina. _

_._

_._

—_Sakura yo… —Murmuro el chico, con la voz tan caracterizada en él de ser fría y contarte ahora se escuchaba un tono nervioso—; yo quería pedirte si… quieres salir… ¿Conmigo?_

_Definitivamente, no era bueno para estas cosas._

_La pelirosa bajo la mirada avergonzada, con un tinte color carmín en las mejillas. Estaba nerviosa, pero no porque se le declaraban… si no que él se estaba declarando. Gaara. Su amigo con el que compartía cosas y tenia una estrecha relación, no tanto como con la de Sasuke… pero al menos, era algo._

_._

_._

—_Gaara… —¿Qué debía decirle? No quería arruinar su amistad. Y el hecho de no sentir lo mismo que él la deprimía un poco, no quería que pasara nada malo entre ellos._

_Pero el malinterpreto las cosas, creía que el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que la invadía era porque le correspondía de igual manera. Grave error. Se acerco para poder rozar sus labios, pero antes de que estos se juntes un manotazo lo alejo de ella._

_._

_._

—_¿Qué carajo crees que estas haciendo?_

—_Sasuke —Musito la pelirosa, con los nervios a flor de piel. Esto no le podía pasar a ella, no podía permitir que ellos se pelearan._

—_No interfieras Uchiha —Escupió el pelirrojo, con los puños apretados y el cejo fruncido— No es nada que te incumba._

—_Me incumbe, porque resulta que tratabas de besar a __mi__ novia —Escupió furioso, parándose enfrente de Sakura para enfrentarse al chico._

_._

_._

_El silencio reino en el lugar._

_Sakura estaba temblando, unas increíbles ganas de llorar la estaban invadiendo. Gaara sabia eso, sin embargo se atrevió a tratar de conquistarla… ¿Acaso no consideraba importante su amistad? No. Eso no podía ser. Con algo de duda, la pelirosa se paro a un lado de Sasuke para tomar la palabra y aclarar los puntos. _

—_Escuchen —Murmuro, el rostro de ambos jóvenes se clavo en el de ella—; no quiero que peleen por una estupidez. Los quiero a ambos y no deseo que se peleen, no voy a elegir porque no quiero que nadie sufra. Yo… creo que lo mejor es que… pensemos mejor las cosas y…_

—_¿Estas diciendo que no sabes con quien estar? —Inquirió el pelinegro, ignoro lo fuerte que latía su corazón y el nudo que se formaba en su estomago. _

—_¡No! Claro que no —Dijo rápidamente. ¿Cómo explicarle que siempre lo elegiría a él por sobre todas las cosas? ¿Qué solo no quería lastimar a Gaara?— Yo solo quiero que…_

—_Hmp. Has lo que quieras —Dijo gélidamente._

_._

_._

_Se voleo y comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su casa. No se permitió pensar en nada que este relacionado con cierta pelirosa. Sakura quedo estática en su lugar, sintiendo como si su corazón se partiera en pedazos… él no se podía ir, no podía dejarla. No. No._

_Se giro rápidamente, para ver como el pelinegro se alejaba con las manos echas puños y seguramente los ojos ardiendo de enojo y… dolor. Sus ojos se empañaron y no tardo mucho en sentir como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas para perderse en su cuello. _

_._

_._

_**N**__o Sasuke._

_**É**__l no __podía__ dejarla._

_**E**__ra lo __único__ que tenia._

_**N**__o._

_._

_._

_._

—**S**asuke pov—

—Señor Uchiha, su cena estará servida en media hora —Me dijo una joven que mantenía el orden en aquel lujoso hotel.

La observe por unos segundos; ojos color marrones como el chocolate, piel pálida y cremosa, cabello _rosa _oscuro. A muchos hombres le podría parecer hermosa, sin embargo yo conocía una chica más hermosa que ella. Y que, lamentablemente, estaba lejos de mi alcance.

—Hn. —Dije, mientras seguía mi camino.

Con una tarjeta que tenia, abrí la habitación y me adentre en ella. Era un lugar extenso y lujoso, todo brillando como si cada parte de piso fuera oro puro. Al fondo, alejado de la cama gigante que había en el centro, se encontraba un gran y extenso escritorio. Encima de el, cantidad de papeles que debía revisar.

Suspire, arrastrando los pies me acerque y me tire con pesadez encima de la silla. Esto lo odiaba, estar firmando un sin fin de papeles era lo peor que podía pedir. Sin embargo era lo único que Fugaku me podía dar que se realizara fuera del país. Lejos de casa… lejos de Sakura.

Si, yo Sasuke Uchiha había huido de su propia casa para no ver a una simple chica, que hacia de mi vida una locura. Pero yo no diría con exactitud la palabra huir. Si no que, había salido de allí para despejarme y bueno… estar alejado de ella. Y por primera vez no lo hacia solo por mi, si no también por Sakura, ¡Le estaba salvando la vida, maldición! Y no entendía porque esta sensación de traición…

Quizás se debía al hecho de que la había dejado sola, en una casa con un montón de desconocidos —excepto mi padre, pero vamos, él nunca esta en casa—. O porque, desde que la había besado no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, encima me voy una semana fuera de casa… si, creo que era eso.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tenia que concentrarme en el trabajo. Esa era la razón por la que me había ido, para dejar de pensar al menos un poco —y sinceramente no ayudo, ahora pienso más en ella que antes—. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, haciéndome volver a la realidad, mire la pantalla… Itachi.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Pero que modales hermanito. —Se burlo, me limite a rodar los ojos— Primero que nada deberías saludar. Pero conociéndote, se que eso es imposible…

—¿Puedes ir al punto? —Le corte gruñendo, y pensar que hace unos segundos antes había estado en tranquilidad. Maldito Itachi y su afán por arruinarme el día.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Repitió lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un discapacitado mental. Un tic en mi ceja derecha se presento—. Pero escúchame, no se te valla ocurrir salir corriendo a casa o cortarme —Me advirtió.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le urgí.

—Bien. —Suspiro, pareció pensar lo que me iba a decir— Hoy fui a ver a Fugaku a su oficina, para informarle unas tonterías. Me comento a casa iría Sai, para recibir unos papeles y controlar lo que se estaba haciendo. —_Cálmate_, de dije a mi mismo, _no se acercara a Sakura_— Pero parece que tiene más prioridad por ir a ver a la nueva _inquilina_… más que por trabajo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Rugí.

De un momento a otro comencé a ver rojo, con una sola idea en la cabeza: mantener a Sakura lo más alejada posible de ese tipo. No me di cuenta que había alejado el celular de mi oído hasta que escuche llamarme por mi nombre a Itachi.

—Sasuke escúchame —Me decía, pero perdía parte de la conversación a momentos— Ni se te ocurra ir para casa ahora. Fugaku sospecharía que hay algo extraño entre tú y esa chica. Y sabes que eso no es para nada bueno. Tómatelo con calma y no te precipit-…

—¡A la mierda con Fugaku! —Grite, cortando la comunicación.

No tenia tiempo para calmarme, ni estar haciendo reflexiones como Itachi me decía —maldita sea, no hago yoga—. Lo único que necesitaba era llegar lo más rápido posible a casa, seguramente Sai ya estaba llegando… pero al menos trataría de hacer algo. Camine con rapidez hasta la salida, no me importaba dejar las cosas en la habitación, pronto algún empleado vendría por ellas.

¿Mi prioridad? Llegar lo más rápido posible a donde estaba Sakura. Tenia unos cuantos _compañeros_ que me podrían ayudar.

.

.

.

—**S**akura pov—

—Sakura, debe bajar a cenar —Me dijo unas de las sirvientas por detrás de la enorme puerta de roble.

Suspire, era verdad. Tenia que bajar a cenar, si no acabaría con anemia y no tendría ninguna posibilidad de _huir _de esta maldita casa. Porque eso aria, escaparía de aquí —de algún modo— para regresar a salvo a la casa de mis padres, ya que no estaba segura de volver a mí nuevo departamento después de lo que paso. Volvería a ver a Naruto, su hermosa sonrisa brillante y sus enormes ojos azules… dios, como lo _necesitaba_ en estos momentos. No quería parecer indefensa y eso es lo que me estaba pasando aquí.

Desde hace muchos años que no me sentía así, siempre había sido una persona con mentalidad y carácter fuerte. A pesar que pareciera débil —y lamentablemente, una vez lo fui— logre avanzar, tener confianza en mi misma, nunca había dudado ante cualquier reto y lo cumplía a pesar de que me costara un ojo de la cara.

Pero _acá_ todo era diferente.

Sasuke era diferente.

Él me hacia dudar, confundirme… lograba dejarme a su merced. Y eso era lo que más temía, por ningún modo quería estar así de limitada. No quería volver a sentirme débil, de volver a caer en mi depresión por querer que todo el mundo me ayude y proteja. Porque, con el tiempo me había dado cuenta… que no soy muy importante para la mayoría de las personas, por lo que tuve que aprender a defenderme sola —admito, fue realmente difícil—, a luchar por lo que quería sin ayuda de nadie. Y a pesar de que dolía, que caía miles de veces, logre independizarme y no depender de nadie… y ahora todo ese esfuerzo se desmoronaba de a poco. Todo por volver a caer en una fantasía inexistente, por creer que todo es color de rosas y que siempre hay final feliz.

Pero, esta nueva Sakura no tropezaría de nuevo.

Era momento de _tomar el control_.

Ahora volvería a pensar con la mente fría, si era necesario dejar todos mis sentimientos de lado para hacerlo. Pues lo haría, nadie volvería a verme vulnerable. La Sakura sonriente y dependiente de los demás había muerto cuando Sasuke decidió irse de la ciudad, cuando se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

Sonreí con suficiencia, mientras me levantaba de la cama. Limpiando los restos de lágrimas, que jamás volverían a caer por culpa de un desalmado mafioso —Sasuke—. Baje al salón, donde se sentía el riquísimo aroma de cena caliente, aspire profundamente y camine con decisión a la sala.

La larga mesa estaba siendo ocupada por Suigetsu, quien me sonrió amistoso yo le devolví la sonrisa. Juugo que se limito a asentir con la cabeza, Karin que me fulmino con la mirada y en el centro, un total desconocido para mí. De cabello azabache corto, piel nívea demasiado blanca como la de Sasuke, y ese par de ojos oscuros que tenían la mayoría de los Uchiha's. Solo que había algo diferente en él, en sus labios finos y casi pálidos, se marcaba una sonrisa —muy falsa, sinceramente— pero al menos, era un intento de sonrisa. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Uchiha, que solo sonreían de forma arrogante dando en claro que ellos eran los más fuerte y los mejores del mundo. O Itachi que sonreía burlonamente.

El joven pareció notar mi confusión y se levanto para presentarse, pude ver que temería la misma edad de Sasuke.

—Hola señorita, mi nombre es _Sai _—Se presento cordialmente. Entonces todos los modales que creí haber perdido, regresaron a mí, haciendo una leve reverencia pero todavía con desconfianza, me presente:

—Soy Sakura —Conteste, no daría mi apellido ya que el tampoco lo dio. Me izo ademán a que me sentara a un lado de él; obedecí solo porque tenia demasiado hambre como para desperdiciar la cena.

Una vez que me senté, mire la comida a mí alrededor. Se me hizo agua la boca, todo se veía exquisito y estaba segurísima de que así era, había olvidado lo bien que cocinan para Sasuke. Me reproche mentalmente el hecho de haber permanecido toda la tarde en mi habitación, pero es que cuando me entere que Sasuke no estaría en esta casa en toda una semana. Me enfurecí, pero a la vez me desanime y… me decepcioné.

Es que acaso ¿Qué había hecho algo mal? ¿Será que lo bese de una forma detestable? Porque para mi, fue un beso exquisito y uno de los mejores que recibí. Apreté el tenedor con mi mano, no tenia porque dejarme _sola_ aquí. No tenía _porque huir_.

—Así que Sakura… —Dijo Sai, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Levante la vista, encontrándome con ojos negros oscuros y sin sentimientos… parecía haber muerte en ellos. Me estremecí— Eres de kanoha ¿Uh?

No conteste, no tenia porque decirle nada. Ni mucho menos darle información, pero por algo preguntaba ¿Cierto? De seguro ya sabia, pero trataba de ver si yo le contestaba. Baje mi vista a la cena nuevamente, me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

—Al parecer anduviste en un mal lugar ¿Verdad? —Comento, lo mire fijamente con el ceño fruncido_. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?_ Me pregunte—. A veces la curiosidad no es muy buena aliada.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas Sai? —Pregunto Suigetsu, en mi defensa. Note claramente como su cejo estaba fruncido y apretaba el tenedor con fuerza, juugo no estaba muy lejos del mismo estado. Solo que el lo ocultaba de mejor manera, Karin observaba todo divertida.

Sai rió falsamente. Su risa era penetrante y terriblemente escalofriante.

—No es nada de tu incumbencia, subordinado —Dijo con una sonrisa asquerosa. El peligris lo fulmino con la mirada y apretó aun más el tenedor, me pregunte cuanto más soportaría la presión de Suigetsu—. En fin, Sakura. Te decía que es malo ser demasiado curiosa, mira en donde terminaste por curiosidad —Comento, con su fría y tenebrosa mirada puesta en mi.

—Pues, el meterse en vidas ajenas tampoco es muy bueno que digamos —Comente con voz tranquila. Aunque mi mente gritaba: _Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke_. Una y otra vez— Se los llama metiches. Y es un _gran_ problema en la sociedad.

La risa de Suigetsu vibro en toda la sala, coreada por una muy discreta de Karin y Juugo. Sai me fulmino con la mirada, me recompuso su gesto de inmediato, tanteando una sonrisa.

—Pero mi problema, no me llevo a vivir en la casa de un desconocido —Escupió, con falsa amabilidad. Recorrió la sala con la mirada, pero al final sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, fruncí el seño automáticamente—. Ni mucho menos me tienen como su nueva _adquisición_.

—¿Adquisición? —Pregunte confundida.

—Adquisición, juguete, una cualquiera. Todas llevan a lo mismo: tú —Mascullo, cada palabra salía como si fuera veneno. Pero yo quería seguir escuchando, quería que me abrieran los ojos, sonaba masoquista y de hecho para mi igual lo era, pero…— Al parecer te crees importante por estar aquí. Crees que Sasuke te escogió para traerte aquí por ser más importantes que cualquier otra, lamento decepcionarte, pero no es así. Eres una más entre el montón, otra más en su lista de amantes. ¿Cómo la pasaste compartiendo cama? Debe ser genial, porque para que cada chica que anda con el pierda su orgullo de mujer solo para acostarte una noche. Valla, el tipo debe ser una maquina.

Mi boca estaba desencajada. Lo miraba fijamente sin poder reaccionar, y es que cada palabra me lastimaba en lo más profundo. A pesar de siempre haber ignorado los comentarios malos sobre mi persona, esto era diferente… muy diferente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué se siente? —Continuo, sus palabras quemaban mi pecho. Él lo sabia muy bien, lo usaba en mi contra—. Digo, el hecho de acostarte con Sasuke dejando de lado toda la poca moral que se te pudo inculcar. La verdad es que a mi no me da más que asco, las mujeres como tú, deberían estar bie-…

No tengo idea de cómo lo hice, reaccione cuando escuche el ruido de la bofetada contra su pálida mejilla. Observe como su cara seguía la dirección, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos, abiertos como platos. No pude evitar sonreír como una cínica, pero es que era algo que realmente me descargo.

—¡Quien te crees chiquilla del demonio! ¿No sabes _quien_ soy yo? ¡Deberías tenerme respeto! —Grito, su cara pálida se tornaba bordo por la cólera. Me sentí totalmente satisfecha.

—Me importa una mierda quien seas. Si _TÚ_ no me tienes respeto, mucho menos lo tendré yo. —Escupí. Hinchando el pecho de orgullo, me gire sobre mis talones y pude ver la cara sorprendida del Taka—. Termine de cenar, me retiro.

Salí de aquella sala con la cabeza en alto, a pesar de estar recibiendo pinchazos como daga en el corazón por las palabras de Sai. No es que le creyera, pero si no era así… ¿Por qué otra razón Sasuke me tendría cautiva? Encima en su casa, ¿Por qué no me había mandado a matar cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué _yo_?

Estaba segura de que nuestro pasado no significo nada para él. Los recuerdos, los momentos compartidos, nuestro primer beso… nuestro primer paso hacia una relación más que la amistad, la primera pelea de novios, los celos, las caricias… los '_te amo'_. Nada de eso pareció importarle, y después de besarme y desaparecer no hizo más que asegurarme ese hecho. De hacerme entender —por la fuerza— que yo no le interesaba, que entre nosotros había mucho de diferencia.

No dudo que él en este momento se este revolcando con una cualquiera, pasando un buen rato. Y yo aquí, tirada en el sofá de la sala. Lo más probable es que estuviera con una chica hermosa, perfecta, tanto como él —pero siendo realistas, no había nadie más perfecto que él—. Sasuke nunca era débil, siempre se mantuvo fuerte, con seguridad logro todo lo que se propuso en su camino. Él no podía caer tan bajo al enamorarse de una estupida imaginaria como yo, porque para él todo eso del amor hacia a la gente débil y, auque siempre le dije lo contrario ¿Mírenme ahora? ¿Dónde estaba el amor? En el extranjero, pasando la noche con alguna de las mujeres que tiene.

Me lleve una mano a la cara, me sorprendí al sentir la humedad en mi rostro. Me maldije mentalmente el haber jurado algo que no tarde más de quince minutos en romper, llorando por alguien que no se lo merecía. Yo no era débil, para nada. Pero era Sasuke, él me descolocaba de esta manera.

_Él_ me hacia débil.

Este maldito sentimiento que afloraba cada vez que lo veía o escuchaba su nombre, esa sensación de tener el estomago lleno de mariposas, de sentir la cara arder y el corazón latir desbocado. Ese maldito sentimiento de estar enamorada. Una risa amarga escapo de mis labios, debía de verme tan patética.

¿Qué me diría Naruto si me viera así? _—Sakura, no te sientas mal por sentir eso… es normal. Pero ese teme del que tu tanto hablas, debe tener algo bueno para que lo ames de esa manera, dattebayo._ Eso me había bicho una vez que le conté de Sasuke, no había podido aguantar mi postura y me eche a llorar en su pecho.

'_Debe tener algo bueno'_

Había dicho Naruto. Debo estar loca por enamorarme de alguien que parece un monstruo, pero recordando cuando éramos niños… o que me complaciera en todo lo que hacia. Quizás si era esa la persona de la cual estaba enamorada. La cual en este momento se había extinguido o estaba muy bien escondida. Seguramente, eso era lo bueno que tenia… los recuerdos que llevábamos. Que llegaban a mi mente cada vez con más frecuencia, y estaba segura de que el motivo era porque estaba demasiado cerca de él para mi propio corazón.

Tenia que irme de aquí.

—Sakura.

Salte del sillón de un tirón, limpiándome los restos de lágrimas en mis mejillas. Enfoque mis ojos verdes en los negros de él, escudriñándolo con la mirada. No pareció sorprendido por mi actitud, más bien parecía complacido. Fruncí el seño y me pare derecha, si algo salía mal podía pegarle con el florero en la cabeza.

—Creo que hemos empezado mal nuestra relación —Dijo con voz tenebrosa, por alguna razón este hombre no me daba buenas vibras. De hecho, parecía la misma muerte mirándome—. Se que no te caigo bien, así como a mi tampoco me cae bien Sasuke. Por lo que he venido a hacerte una propuesta.

Alce una ceja y lo mire desconcertada.

—Una… ¿Propuesta?

—Exacto. Yo hago algo que se que quieres —Comento con una sonrisa forzada, caminando hacia mi. Me aleje por arte de reflejo, prefería mantenerlo lo más alejado posible—. A cambio, tú desapareces de aquí.

—¿Y que seria?

—Te ayudare a escapar —Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras una luz de esperanza aparecía. Pero se fue tan pronto como llego, Sai se veía mucho peor que estar al lado de Sasuke.

Guarde silencio. Eso era lo que yo tanto estaba esperando, ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto, entonces? ¿Por qué no me alejaba de Sasuke? Él era el problema en mi vida, todo el dolor lo infundía Sasuke. ¿Podría ser capas de escapar de èl? ¿De dejarlo enterrado nuevamente en mi mente?

—¿Aceptas? —Me urgió Sai.

_¿Dios, qué hago?_

.

.

.

**C**ontinuara

.

.

.

**¡Ay, dios! Disculpen la demora por favor!! Se que en este momento querrán acogotarme por subir tan tarde el capiii, pero juro que no pude hacerlo antes! :(**

**También decepcione a mucha gente, estoy segura… agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y tratare de subir los capis lo más rápido que pueda. Solo ténganme paciencia, si?**

**Er… creo que es todo… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y EN VERDAD LO SIENTO!!**

**Me dejarían su opinión?**


End file.
